ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shark Tale 2 (2019 3D animated comedy movie)
Shark Tale 2 is to be an upcoming DreamWorks animated comedy movie where the 1st and original Shark Tale had left off, starring Will Smith, Renée Zellweger, Jack Black, Angelina Jolie, Martin Scorsese, Robert De Niro, Vincent Pastore, Doug E. Doug and Ziggy Marley. New cast members include Dominic Chianese, Lenny Venito, Michael Imperioli (in flashback sequence), David Soren, Katie Couric, David P. Smith, Shelley Morrison, Alexander Garfin, Mar-Mar, Hadley Belle Miller, Wanda Sykes, Emily Blunt, Zach Galifianakis, Andy Richter, Elizabeth Banks, Kevin Spacey, Tim Curry, Lewis Black, Jim Cummings, Bill Hadet, Glenn Close, Owen Wilson, Amy Poehler, Steve Martin, Ben Stiller, Jennifer Aniston, Mandy Moore, Noah Schnaap, William Wunsch, Connor Corum, Francesca Capaldi, Max Charles and Lane Styles. It is to be put in movie theaters on May 11, 2018. Plot Summary Right after Oscar told the truth that an anchor killed Lenny's brother, Frankie, but not him, everything in Southside Reef seems perfectly normal around here, but while an evil sea witch named Grusella has plans of turning everybody in Southside Reef into stone statues, Lenny begins feeling depressed hand having flashback memories of Frankie's passing, but eventually gets over it when he watches television, then falls in love with a female vegetarian shark who he dates, then gets married to. Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino, Mildred, George, Mona, Boris and Maria are swimming around the kelp fields, but Crystal stops suddenly and Lenny swims over to her by asking her if she's alright, then Crystal reveals to Lenny that it's just difficult to keep up since she's pregnant, and they're overjoyed by the excitement, they now take Crystal to Southside Reef hospital, where she eventually gives birth to a male vegetarian shark pup named Sheldon and a female vegetarian shark pup named Sheena. Later at the Titanic House, everybody's celebrating Sheldon and Sheena's very 1st birthday bash. Voice Cast Members * Will Smith as Oscar (voice) * Renée Zellweger as Angie (voice) * Jack Black as Lenny (voice) * Angelina Jolie as Lola (voice) * Martin Scorsese as Sykes (voice) * Robert De Niro as Don Lino (voice) * Vincent Pastore as Luca (voice) * Doug E. Doug as Bernie (voice) * Ziggy Marley as Ernie (voice) * Dominic Chianese as Don Feinberg (voice, replacing the late Peter Falk respectively) * Lenny Venito as Guiseppe (voice) * Michael Imperioli as Frankie (voice, in a flashback sequence) * David Soren as Horace the Shrimp (voice) * Katie Couric as Katie Current (voice) * David P. Smith as Crazy Joe (vocie) * Shelley Morrison as Mrs. Sanchez (voice) * Alexander Garfin as Felix, Oscar and Angie's 1st son (voice) * Mar-Mar as Lucas, Oscar and Angie's 2nd son (voice) * Gavin Lewis as Dennis, Oscar and Angie's 3rd son (voice) * Hadley Belle Miller as Katherine, Oscar and Angie's daughter (voice) * Wanda Sykes as Mildred, Don Lino's wife and Lenny's mother and Crystal's mother in law (voice) * Emily Blunt as Maria, Crystal's sister (voice) * Albert Brooks as Boris, Maria's husband (voice) * Zach Galifianakis as Reuben, Lola's husband (voice) * Andy Richter as Kevin the Lobster (voice) * Elizabeth Banks as Mona, Crystal's mother (voice) * Kevin Spacey as George, Crystal's father (voice) * Tim Curry as Filgor (voice) * Lewis Black as Milgor (voice) * Jon Hamm as Zilgor (voice) * Jim Cummings as Jacques, a swordfish waiter (voice) * Bill Hader as Dr. Gillmore (voice) * Glenn Close as Grusella (voice) * Owen Wilson as Officer Gillerson (voice) * Amy Poehler as Nurse Scales (voice) * Steve Martin as Mayor Gills (voice) * Ben Stiller as Officer Waves (voice) * Jennifer Aniston as Crystal (voice) * Mandy Moore as Katrina, Crystal's best friend for life (voice) * Owen Wilder as Sheldon (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Sheena (voice) Transcripts * Shark Tale 2 teaser trailer transcript * Shark Tale 2 trailer transcript * Shark Tale 2 television spot transcript * Shark Tale 2 official transcript Trivia Notice * This movie is dedicated to the loving memory of Peter Falk ( Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Sequels Category:Shark Tale